1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master station apparatus for a remote supervisory control system. More specifically, it relates to a master station apparatus for remotely monitoring the status of devices included in remote stations such as power stations and substations of a power system while remotely controlling a device selected at need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A master station apparatus for a remote supervisory control system comprises a monitor panel for constantly remotely monitoring the status of devices included in remote stations and a control panel for selectively remotely on-off controlling one of the devices. In general, the monitor panel and the control panel for such a master station apparatus are provided in most suitable structure for each supervisory control system in response to the type and the scale of the system. With recent development of a general video display employing a CRT, the monitor panel can be provided in fixed hardware structure which is common to various systems. However, the control panel or a console is still prepared for each system in a custom-made manner, for the following reason:
A console in generality may be provided with alphanumeric keys so that an arbitrary remote station or device can be selected through key operation. However, designation of the remote station or device number through combination of such alphanumeric keys requires complicated operation in multiple stages. Further, a major accident may be caused by erroneous key operation for selection and control, and the probability of such erroneous key operation is extremely increased in the aforementioned selective combination of the alphanumeric keys.
This goes against basic conditions of such a console, which is mainly adapted to prevent erroneous device selection or control. Further, while it is necessary to inspect a circuit breaker or a disconnector in a remote station of, e.g., a power system with safety locking for disabling operation of the device, such safety lock processing and confirmation of the result of the processing cannot be easily performed in the aforementioned console including the alphanumeric keys.
The inventor has proposed a master station apparatus for a remote supervisory control system having a control panel of fixed hardware with no such problems in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 39195/1983, U.S. patent application No. 404,913 (Aug. 3, 1982) and German Patent Application No. DE3231042A1. In this master station apparatus for a remote supervisory control system, the control panel is formed by fixed hardware with a general video display and a general card reader, and selection cards corresponding to respective devices are previously prepared for remote supervisory control so that an operator can insert a card in the card reader and confirm the selection of the device by the video display, thereby to control the device.
In this master station apparatus for a remote supervisory control system, however, the operator must pick up a card for selecting the corresponding device to insert the same in the card reader for every control operation, leading to complicatedness in handling.